Beast inside
by Aquarius aniray
Summary: A young girl decides to switch factions after she discovers that the people she trusted most have betrayed her. Will an Amity born survive in Dauntless? How will the sting of betrayal alter her personality and her view of the world? This fanfiction is set during Tris' initiation and will contain some pretty violent scenes in later chapters.


**_Hello, this is my first Fanfiction and I would love some constructive criticism. I don't know if his showed up in the blurb thingy but the paring will be OC x Eric._**

"Val wait, please just let me explain." The desperate voice of Thomas followed me as I stormed through the lavender fields of amity.

"I don't think I need you to explain anything Thomas." I said spitting out his name like the piece of dirt he is. I turn my head towards his direction just fast enough to see him flinch, however I am unsure whether it is from the use of his full name or the absolute fury present in my tone.

Sighing he says "look Val we shouldn't be fighting, just take a few breaths of air so we can talk about our issues in a peaceful manner."

I stop walking to whip myself around and face the man who I thought loved me. "Oh I can guarantee you that I'm not the one who has issues, for Christ's sake Thomas what makes you think that you can say that you love me, that you want to start a family with me one minute and then take off my fourteen-year-old sisters clothes not even two hours later hmm?"

"it wasn't like that Val."

"Oh really? I guess you were just checking the bee sting she received earlier today." I replied sarcastically. He stared at me with such guilt, unknowingly twisting the metaphorical knife lodged into my heart deeper. "you know what? I can't do this anymore just stay away from me." I yelled. As he turned away and began to walk back towards his family's cottage the last of the anger I felt dissipated and I was left with mind numbing betrayal and sadness instead. How could he do this to me? And with my sister no less? It was now dark as I made my way home. I honestly just wanted to cry but I knew that it wouldn't solve anything, rubbing some cow manure in my sisters face on the other hand would be very satisfying but I would most likely be force fed some of our faction's _'special calming bread.'_ I finally finished the short walk to my house and was about to open the door when I heard the raised voice of my sister which was unusual as it is normally me that has the temper much to my parent's displeasure.

"it's not my fault, I mean how was I supposed to know she would find us in the fields, she almost never goes there?" I halted in my movements as I heard the next words come out of my mother's mouth

"we told you that we would keep your little trysts with Tom confidential provided that you don't ever let Valery find out." Millions of thoughts flooded my mind. Milly and Thomas were together more than once? Mother and father found out and kept it from me? Flinging the door open I walked up to where my parents were standing in a deceitful calm manner

"you disgust me. You're supposed to be my parents the people who are there for me when I can't count on anyone else, but no apparently peace means more to you than your own daughter. And you Milly, breathing the same air as you, is making me physically sick so don't bother coming to my choosing ceremony tomorrow I don't want you there." I said as I _began_ to turn away from them.

"now come on Valery don't be so harsh on your sister she was just having some harmless fun."

I didn't even spare them a glance as I began walking to my room and said "it's not just Milly that I don't want to come to my ceremony, it was also directed at you two, you're not welcome to attend and you can tell Thomas that it also applies to him."

I flung my self onto my sickeningly bright yellow comforter and when I finally caught the evasive entity known as sleep, my vision was filled with howling winds ripping through my curly platinum blonde hair as I flung myself onto a train called freedom. Well let's hope I look good in black.


End file.
